Plumb The Void
by Bastard Badger
Summary: Lincoln has a dream of a ancient library that holds many secrets, but the secret that is revealed to him doesn't come from a dusty tome. With new found power and many dangerous enemies revealed to him, Lincoln must deal with the many trials to come before him. Will he crumble or Will be find strength


Plumb the Void

* * *

 _Lincoln finds himself on a precipice, a lone red door looming before him. Around him, and endless void engulfs his very being. He can feel rain pelt his form, descending from the abyss above him. The very nature of this place sends a shiver down his spine, his mind trying to make sense of maddening mystery that beseeches him to solve._

 _With the nowhere to go, the ashen haired boy raps on the door. A moment passes, the waiting threatening to tear the boy's sanity asunder as he is forced to listen to unholy groans, screams and screeches emanating from the darkness._

 _Finally, a figure opens the door. The old hinges whine and creak as the door moves, grating at the boy nerves. He is ushered into the lodge, the door closing and silencing the abhorrent cacophony from the abyss. One inside the lodge, his host invites Lincoln to follow him upstairs. Several members stare in astonishment. Outsiders are rarely granted such access. At the top of the stairs you are ushered into a library, filled with rare and exotic tomes._

 _"IRGIL BIAB ELASA_ _EMNA?" The man asks in an ancient tongue that seems impossible to comprehend_

 _"I'm sorry, I… I don't" Lincoln begins, his head beginning to spin_

 _"Don't fight it young traveller, it will pass in but a moment" The man says, again speaking the ancient tongue but now being understood by the boy_

 _"W… Where am I? Who are you? What's going on?" Lincoln asks in a state of utter confusion_

 _"You are in the grand library, I am a holder of knowledge. As for what is going on, you have been brought here by your father. Your true father has asked you to be brought here, to inherit your destiny. You father will be along in but a moment" The man says, bowing before moving from the room._

 _Lincolns sits down on the leather sofa, his eyes scanning the seemingly endless shelves. He tries to comprehend the book titles, despite them being written language. He sighs in frustration; his attention being drawn to the door as a man enters the room._

 _The first thing to grab his attention is the man's hair, white as fresh snow fall. His eyes drift over the immaculately dressed man, meeting the man's piercing blue eyes. The man gives a gentle smile, his visage like looking at an older version of himself. He tries to speak, quickly discovering the words dying in his throat. The man seemed to have an air of familiarity about him, one that Lincoln couldn't put his finger on_

 _The man clears his throat, speaking to Lincoln in a crisp, baritone voice._

 _"Lincoln…My boy. It's good to see you after all this time. My deepest apologies that I couldn't set this meeting up earlier. I know you must have many questions, please don't hesitate, we have much to catch up on" The man says, pulling a chair from a nearby table to sit in front of Lincoln_

 _"A… Are you my father? Am I adopted?" Lincoln asks_

 _"Yes, I am your father and No, you are not adopted. Rita is your mother, but Lynn Sr is not your biological father. I don't claim to be any more your father than him, but I am your biological father" The man responds_

 _"What how?... If you are my father, why didn't mom tell me and why did you leave?" Lincoln asks, his head spinning at the sudden revelation_

 _"You mother was undoubtedly hurt by my departure, I don't blame her. As to why I left… Well I was pulled away on extremely important business, when I did return. I was turned away by Rita, rather harshly. That's when I first saw you, couldn't have been more than three. You rushed to comfort your crying mother, no hesitation. You made me proud" The man explains_

 _"I think I remember that day…Why didn't you stay. I don't understand… Who even are you!?" Lincoln jumps to his feet, glaring angrily at the man_

 _"I understand your anger, Lincoln but I did not leave willingly and for your sake and Rita's. I thought it best if I didn't return for a while. I know that my apology means nothing to you but, it's all I can give you. I hope you can put aside your anger, so I can better get to know you, learn something about the child I was torn away from"_

 _"Everyone deserves a second chance, especially if your leaving was really out of your control. You never did answer my question, who are you?" Lincoln asks, sitting down_

 _"Well, I have many names. Most of them bad. Devil, Deceiver, Destroyer, Satan. Also, some good such as Light bringer, Morningstar. You can either call me Lucifer, which is my commonly known name, or you can call me dad. I don't mind either, it's up to you son" He says with a kind tone, seeming out of place of how he's normally depicted_

 _"So…I'm the son of the devil… That makes me…." Lincoln stutters_

 _"A Nephilim, I am an angel after all. Despite what my father's books might suggest. Well man's interpretation of it anyway. Which reminds me that I need to unbind your angelic grace" Lucifer says with a clap of his hands_

 _Eight golden ethereal wings unfurl from his back, causing a small gust of wind to blow though the large library. The wind swirls around Lincoln's form, a melodic song flowing through him._

 _Lincoln feels a sudden rush of power through him, ethereal wings dancing around the edge of his vision. He turns his head, spotting the six ethereal snow-white wings now coming his back. He flaps them experimentally, causing a smaller gust of wind_

 _"Woah" Lincoln says with a shocked expression, now looking at his father_

 _"You think that's cool, buckle up because I have a lot more to teach you son" Lucifer says, resting a hand on Lincoln's shoulder_

 _The two turn, walking deeper into the library complex. A soft holy light emanating from the pair that made other patrons of the library stop in awe of them._

* * *

Lincoln woke in his bed, the memories of the Abyss, the Lodge, the Library and his father still fresh in his mind. The feeling of energy rushing through his veins persists, making him feel rejuvenated despite his lack of proper sleep.

The newly anointed Nephilim sits up, throwing his legs over the side of his bed. He stands, quickly discovering he was now fully dressed. He had been thinking about getting dressed, planning out what he was going to wear in his head.

He shakes his head, Lucifer's lessons echoing in his mind. With a thought, his normal outfit shifts. His orange polo becomes a freshly starched collared shirt, his blue jeans being replaced with black dress slacks. He donned shiny black shoes and a shark tooth necklace.

"Lookin good" Lincoln says to himself with toothy grin "Wait til they get a load of me"

Lincoln says turning to walk out of his room, snapping his fingers to shut the door behind him as he leaves

* * *

 **A/N – Hey guys, Badger here with yet another Loud house story. You guys sick of me yet… yeah probably. I don't know what else to write on, so I'm stuck her for now. If you guys have any suggestions for what I should write on, let me know.**

 **As usual, you can leave your comments, question or criticism in a review or PM and I will address in the next chapter. So don't be afraid to tell me what you all think, I'm not gonna be mean or anything.**

 **I am gonna ask this now. Shall I make this Loudcest or would you guys prefer it not. Next chapter should be Lincoln dealing with his powers and confronting his mother about the Lucifer**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, TTFN, Ta Ta for now folks.**


End file.
